Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five
by Master Black
Summary: Harry is entring his Sixth year. After a loss of a loved one he gets a new gardian and finds out about his Heiratage. OoP Spoilers (Sorry if i ruined the story for people)
1. Birthday Gifts

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make one up. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Birthday Gifts  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed in number 4 Privet Drive thinking how stupid he had been. If only he had listen to what people told him to do he wouldn't be where he was now, if only he didn't go on any adventures, if only he had listened to what Sirius had told him about the mirrors, then if only he hadn't gone to the Ministry of Magic to "rescue" Sirius, Sirius wouldn't be dead.  
  
Just then the clock stroked midnight. Five owls swooped into the room though the open window. Harry took all the packages off the owls and laid them on his bed. He reached for the nearest one.  
  
It was from one of his best friends.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. Hope the muggles are treating you ok if not Moody said he would go down to Privet Drive himself and collect you. Dumbledore said that you could come back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, as he said something about it being yours, I don't know why. Any way see you soon. From your Best Friend Ron  
  
Harry then opened the package that came with the letter. Inside was a mixture of sweets and candy. Harry then spotted a note.  
  
Harry, be careful these are some of the tricks from Fred and George. Some of them are new. Test them on your cousin and only you can see the affects. See you soon. Ron.  
  
"I'm going to have fun with these" Harry muttered to himself.  
  
Harry then took the next letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
Hope you like the gift I got it when I went to Diagon Alley last week. It reminded me of you. I couldn't read as when I opened tried to open the book I found that I couldn't. The shop Keeper said only a true Heir could open it. Hopefully you can open it and read it. All my love Hermione.  
  
Harry quickly opened the parcel and like Hermione said a book fell out. Harry looked at the cover of the book. The title of the Book was "To our True Heir, By G.G, S.S, R.R, H.H". Also on the cover was a prophecy written by one of the authors.  
  
The one that is from a Flower and a Stag  
  
The true Heir of the Lion, and the Badger  
And the Snake, and the Raven  
Will be able to open this sacred book.  
  
Once the Heir comes into his Powers  
On the day of his Birth,  
Only then will the Founders come  
To tell him of his noble History.  
  
Born of the Lion of the Sky  
Marked with the Storm  
On All Hallows Eve  
Will rid the world forever of Evil.  
  
Although he shall only live with the Lily and the Stag  
For just over a Year.  
While in the protection of Flower of the same Family  
Shall the Heir live forever more.  
  
R.R "I wonder what that means," Harry muttered to himself again. Harry left the book for the moment and turned to another letter. This one was heavy.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
You have been accepted into your sixth year for Hogwarts School. Also I am pleased to announce that you are able to play Quidditch again. For your sixth year you will have to choose some advance courses. I have include these in this letter along with your OWL Results. Well Done. You have also been made Head of the DA, which is officially a group to help the Headmaster keep order over the school during this troubled time. The Headmaster wishes to speak to you once you enter the school on September 1st. Happy Holidays  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry laughed. The DA was a group that himself and his friends invented to learn DADA as the teacher was dreadful. Harry quickly turned to his O.W.L results.  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Potions: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations Astronomy: Acceptable Divination: Poor History of Magic: Poor  
  
Harry had to take a double take as the result from potions shocked him.  
  
Harry then checked the other piece of parchment:  
  
As you are starting your Sixth Year you have a chance to drop a few subjects and take up new subjects. Below is a list of subjects that I advise you to take to become an Auror:  
  
Animagi, How to become an Animagi by James Potter Healing, The Art of Healing by Madam Promfey Advance Charms, So you're an expert at Charms by Lily Potter Advance Transfiguration, So you're an expert Transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore Advance Potions, Potions of the World by S.S Advance Defence Against the Dark Arts, Every Thing you wanted to know about the Dark  
Arts by The Descendants of Godric Gryffindor Fitness and Duelling, I can't Find my Wand. What do I do by James & Lily Potter  
  
The below are others that you may wish to choose as you have to choose eight subjects to continue during your sixth year:  
  
Advance Herbology, Which plant do I choose by Jane Sprout Advance Divination, The Art of Seeing by R.R Advance Astronomy, Looking to the Stars by Frank Moon History of Magic (Self Family trees), Family History of the Magical world by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Please reply A.S.A.P to tell us your chosen subjects. We wait for your Reply  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was shocked. Three of the books were written by this parents. Harry decided that he should respond now to the elective subjects. He decided to take Professor McGonagal's advice as well as taking History of Magic, as it would be interesting to learn about his history. Once he had responded Harry noticed that three badges were on his bed from the Hogwarts letter as well as two notes.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
In this troubled time you have also been made a prefect, Head of the DA and Quidditch captain. Please wear the badges with Honour.  
Albus Dumbledore. There was the normal prefect badge as well as Quidditch captain badge like Oliver Wood wore but there was a badge with a large 'H' surrounded by a Lion, Snake, Badger and Raven, in their house colours. The 'H' was golden colour.  
  
As you are a member of the DA I have included a list of all other members as well as their rank. The ranks are shown by the colour of the 'H'. All members of the school must treat you with respect. The only students that you must listen to are higher-ranking members of the DA as well as the Head Boy and Girl as well as the teachers.  
  
Head of DA- Harry Potter- Gold Deputy Head of DA- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley- Silver Ambassador to the Houses -Gryffindor - Neville Longbottom -Bronze  
Ranvenclaw- Cho Chang - Bronze  
Hufflepuff- -Bronze  
Slythering- To be chosen -Bronze Other members of the DA are the colours of there houses. Only the Head of the DA will have a list of all members as well as the Deputy Heads. The Ambassadors will have a list of members in their own house. These will be given when you arrive for your first meeting. The Head of the DA will have a meeting with the Headmaster on arrival at school, then a meeting will be held for ranking members then the house members.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry then reached to on of the other letters and opened it up.  
  
Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this I have died either in battle or out of boredom. I wrote this while you were at school. I am leaving everything that I own to you. Albus Dumbledore will see over the arrangements. Also in my death you will need a new guardian. I have chosen someone I think you will like. I won't tell you, I'll let them tell you. You will only be able to use my fortune once you leave school until then it belongs to your guardians. Look after yourself. When you get to my bank account you will see a map use it and you will fine where your parents are buried. Also you will inherit you parents fortune once you leave school as the wrote many books in there lifetime. I'll miss you load.  
All my Love  
Sirius Black  
  
Along with the letter was a gift. Harry opened it up and found two rings both, which were solid gold. Also a note was with them.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
These were your parent's rings. Use them well. Wear them all the time on the chain that they are on. Only when you find your true love will the chain come off around your neck. At that time your true love will be in front of you.  
Sirius  
  
Harry quickly put the chain around his neck. It glowed brightly for a couple of seconds then faded. Harry then reached for the last letter and gift.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Please be ready for us to pick you up at 11'o clock on August 1st. We have some great news to tell you. See you soon.  
Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
The gift attached was a book and some cards. The cards were trading cards on famous quidditch players. With the book came another note.  
  
Harry, This is a new crazy in the wizard world. You collect the cards to complete the set. There are only 20,000 sets made. Good Luck.  
  
Harry decided that he would look at the cards once he left the Dursleys in the morning. So he took off his glasses and fell asleep.  
  
Please review as it is my first fanfiction. I will try to post the next chapter within the next week. I also need someone to check my stories before I post them and to give me ideas that could happen in the future.  
  
Thanks  
  
Master Black 


	2. Visit From the Founders

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make one up. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I can't believe it. 5 people within a day.  
  
Lady Pyra- Thanks you were my first review. You'll find out why once he gets to school  
  
mysticmunky - Thanks for your review I'll try to write at least once a week  
  
mike-j - Thanks. There won't be many surprises  
  
Ariana Dumbledore - Thanks. Yeah you guesses right but don't spoil it for the others. Keep reviewing  
  
LuthienGranger2004 - Thanks keep reviewing.  
  
If you want to ask questions or try to guess what happens just ask and I'll mention you at the start of the next story. I still need someone to check my stories before I post them. Email me and I'll send you the next chapter once it has finished. Then you can reply back with the changes Thanks  
  
Master Black  
  
Visit From the Founder  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to his Aunt banging on his door.  
  
"Get up Now you lazy toe-rag. The house work isn't going to do it, it's self," his Aunt screeched  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry shouted through the door.  
  
It seemed that the Dorsey's had again forgotten Harry's birthday, but they never forgot. They just ignored that fact that Harry lived with them. Except to use him as their personal cleaner.  
  
Harry quickly put on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and went down stairs.  
  
Dudley, Harry's fat cousin was already sitting at the table stuffing himself with food, which Aunt Petunia made. They had given up the diet as it wasn't work but the school nurse at Dudley's school wanted him to go running at least twice a day, which surprisingly Dudley did. Only because they made Harry run in front of him ad the Dursleys' gave Dudley permission to hit Harry once he caught him. Which never happened as Harry could still outrun Dudley.  
  
Harry was just about to sit down when his Uncle walked though the kitchen door.  
  
"What do you think you are doing boy? Get outside and do the garden or you won't get any food for a week."  
  
This was just to make Harry weaker so that Dudley could catch him when they went for a run. Harry walked out into the garden and saw a complete mess. The grass was up to his knees and there were weeds in all of the flowerbeds.  
  
"This is going to take all day," Harry thought.  
  
Harry started by cutting the grass, and then he weeded the flowerbeds. By the time he finished in was six o'clock. He walked into the house cleaned up and went back into the kitchen. On his plate were some bread and butter and some water.  
  
"Eat it up quickly as your Uncle, your cousin and I have to go out and we are locking you in your room." His Aunt told him.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry replied.  
  
Harry quickly finished his 'meal' and walked up to his room. Uncle Vernon locked the door and his family left the house. Harry lied down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry found himself in a room. In this room were five chairs of which four of them were occupied with two men and two women.  
  
"Hello Harry. Please sit down," said the man wearing red on the left.  
  
"Who are you" Harry replied  
  
"Didn't you get that book your friend sent you? She didn't pick it up by accident," said the women wearing blue.  
  
"Yeah but."  
  
"No buts we have only one hour to tell you everything" interrupted the man on the right wearing green.  
  
"Yes Salazar is right we must start to tell Harry all about himself and his special powers," said the lady next to Salazar.  
  
"First we should introduce ourselves. I am Godric Gryffindor," said the man in the red.  
  
"I am Rowena Ravenclaw," said the lady in blue.  
  
"I am Helga Hufflepuff," said the lady next to Salazar.  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin," said the man wearing green.  
  
"Harry we are here to tell you that you are the one that is to defeat the current Dark Lord, just as your ancestor was the ones to defeat the Dark Lords of their times. You must chose one person related to each house from your own time to learn your powers as they have learnt them though their family or if you wish we can chose someone if you don't know anyone" Gryffindor said.  
  
"Well seeing as I don't know anyone who is related to me, I'll let you chose."  
  
"Ok the power you will learn from the Gryffindor line is to become an Animagi. You won't have one form but you will have lots. The person that will teach you this power is actually your Great Aunt. Her name is Minerva McGonagall." Replied Gryffindor  
  
"What Professor McGonagall is my Great Aunt." Shouted Harry  
  
"Yes she was your Dads Aunt." Gryffindor said.  
  
"Now from the Ravenclaw line you will learn the art of art of becoming invisible. For this your Professor Flitwick will teach you. We have decided to find someone in Hogwarts to teach you as it will be easier for you to find them. Professor Flitwick is about your fifth cousin on your mothers side."  
  
"If I have all these family members why did I have to live with my Aunt Petunia and her husband" Harry said angrily  
  
"Well you Aunt had to do it to protect you. Although she acted as she didn't like you she loved you to pieces as she is a half blood where your mother was a pure wizard. Your Aunt is the only member of the Slytherin family apart from her father, your Grandfather as he is also your mother's father. And she will teach at Hogwarts this year. From her you will learn the art of wandless magic." Slytherin replied.  
  
"What. You're telling me that my Aunt is a witch." Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes and she is an expert when it comes to wandless magic. Didn't ever realise that every time you came home from school the house was spotless even though Dudley made a complete mess." Ravenclaw interrupted  
  
Harry thought back to the time on Dudley's birthday when he didn't get what he wanted, he ran into the living room and started ripping out plants and smashing the china plates that hung on the wall. Then when Harry got home from school the house was spotless.  
  
"Lastly from the Hufflepuff line you will learn how to mind speech. This art is only used by the Hufflepuff line. The person who will teach you this is your father's cousin Remus Lupin. And before you start to say anything" Helga said (as Harry was about to say something) " You were never told as Remus is a werewolf and he didn't want you to get upset about you not being able to live with you."  
  
"So you are telling me my Great Aunt has been teaching me for five years, the best teacher at school is my second cousin, my fifth cousin also teaches me and my Aunt who has hated me all my life is a witch" Harry shouted  
  
"Yeah" Replied the four founders  
  
"This is going to be a long year," muttered Harry  
  
"Ok now on to the other gifts. From me you will get my sword, which Albus Dumbledore has. Also you will get this Phoenix. Her name is Flame. She is Fawkes' sister." Gryffindor told Harry  
  
"From me you get the ability to talk to animals. Also I give you this book that contains all the spells ever invented and it updates its self." Helga told Harry.  
  
"From me you will get this map. It is like the map your father and his friends made but this has all the secrets to Hogwarts. Also you will have a room on the Hogwarts ground that only you can enter or someone you trust." Ravenclaw told Harry.  
  
"From me you get this trunk. It contains what ever you need. Just tap the top of the trunk with your wand and say ' By the power of Salazar Slytherin send me' followed by what you need. Whether it is food and textbook. Also I will give you these rings. Give them to your friend and they will be able to mind speech to you and to anyone wearing these rings." Slytherin told Harry. "Also the trunk will hold all of your school stuff as it has five compartments. The last one is where all the stuff you want will be stored. Also is weightless."  
  
"Thank you. I..I don't know what to say" stammered Harry  
  
"We have one last gift. As you are related to all the founders you wouldn't need any of the passwords to the school. You can create new rooms, and can move about the school as you will. You can also 'jump' instead of walking around the school" Gryffindor interrupted.  
  
"Thank you" muttered Harry out of shock.  
  
"Now we must go. One other person will visit you later in the year once you have learnt our gifts." Ravenclaw said.  
  
"Good luck Harry Potter. May your future be long?" the four founders said as they faded away.  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He looked around his room. In there were all the gifts that he had been give. Flame was flying around the room.  
  
"Hello Flame. How do you like your new home"  
  
*It's fine master. Will I be able to see Fawkes soon as I haven't seen him for years*  
  
"Did you just speak to me"  
  
*Yes don't you remember what Helga told you*  
  
*Oh yeah she said I could talk to animals. Does that include Hedwig*  
  
* Yes Master it does but you must get some sleep the Weasley's will be here in ten hours so you must sleep*  
  
Harry rolled over and fell back asleep.  
  
Sorry it is short. Just that School is coming up and I need to finish off some work. Please keep reviewing. Also I still need someone to check though it to make sure there isn't anything wrong. Thanks again  
  
Master Black 


	3. Back to the Weasley's

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make one up. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed.  
  
Artemis Starlight - Thanks for the review. Keep reading  
  
Lady Pyra - Thanks for the tip. Keep reviewing  
  
hermionegreen - That's I will try to change the mistake as soon as possible.  
  
If you want to ask questions or try to guess what happens just ask and I'll mention you at the start of the next story. I still need someone to check my stories before I post them. Email me and I'll send you the next chapter once it has finished. Then you can reply back with the changes Thanks  
  
Master Black  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Back To the Weasley's  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he packed all his things into his new trunk. The trunk was solid oak and had the Hogwarts crest on the front and Harry's initials on the sides. Harry also found that there was an extra cage with a note.  
  
Harry, this is Flames cage. Just put her in it and then the cage will become invisible to anyone who looks, unless you reveal it. Don't stray from the light  
The Hogwarts Four Harry put Hedwig in her cage and put Flame in the other cage.  
  
By the time Harry was packed it was already ten o'clock. He quickly ran down the stairs to talk to his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Uncle Vernon."  
  
"What do you want boy?" his Uncle asked.  
  
"You know my friend, from school. His parents are picking me up at eleven to take me to their house for the rest of the summer. Can I go." Harry asked  
  
"I don't know why I should let you. You haven't finished all your summer work" his Uncle grumbled  
  
"But if you don't let me the gentlemen (If I can call them gentlemen) said that if you didn't let me go when they asked, that they would come here and collect me themselves, and you know what they can do don't you?" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Ok. All right. But they are not coming into the house. You will meet them out side. Then I never want you to come back to this house ever again. Do you understanding me!" his uncle said in a rage.  
  
"Not as if I want to come back here" Harry muttered  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled his uncle.  
  
"I said yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said angelically  
  
He quickly ran back up the stairs and sat on his bed until 10.45, when he started to take his things down to the front door.  
  
By 10.55 everything was down and Harry was waiting by the door. He heard a car pull up and looked out of the window. Out jumped Ron from the back seat, and Harry opened the door.  
  
"Good to see you Harry. How are you" Ron said.  
  
"Great. Can you help me with my stuff Ron. By the way I have something to tell you and Hermione later" he added with a whisper.  
  
"Sure. Fred. George. Come over here and help with Harry's trunk." Ron yelled  
  
Fred and George ran over and lifted the trunk expecting it to be heavy , and falling over.  
  
"What have you got in here Harry" George said  
  
"It fells like nothing is in there" Fred continued  
  
"Oh. It has a weightless spell on it" Harry explained.  
  
Once everything was loaded into the car everyone was talking about everything from their holidays to how Fred and George's company was doing  
  
"Its doing great. We want to make you a partner. This way you get all the new tricks months before anyone else. Also you get a percentage of the profit" George was saying to Harry  
  
"Yeah. You also get to decide on what we make although you won't be able to do much as you are at school." Fred continued.  
  
"By the way where are we going. I thought your house was south but we seem to be going towards London." Harry asked.  
  
Both of the twins and Ron turned away and acted as they didn't hear Harry.  
  
Once they arrived at their destination Harry realised where they were.  
  
They had gone to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
Mr Weasley (who had driven the car) went up to the front door and opened it with a key.  
  
"Harry. Welcome back. My husband and I want to tell you something. Sit down. The rest go to your rooms for the moment please" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
For a change no one argued.  
  
"Harry dear. When Sirius died he asked Arthur and myself if we would do something for him. And we agreed that we would do anything." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"What Molly is trying to say Harry is that we are your new guardians. You will live with us from now on until you come into your inheritance. Then we will move back to the Borrow." Mr Weasley said.  
  
"What. So you adopted me. I have a family" Harry stammered  
  
"Yes now let's go up to your room" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
The three of them walked up the stairs pass the old room that Harry had shared with Ron into the room where Sirius had stayed.  
  
"As you are the master of the house this is your room. Also that annoying House Elf has to listen to you as you are is new Master." Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Thank you so much. And thank you for the birthday gift. I haven't looked at them yet but I will." Harry replied  
  
The Weasley's then walked out and left Harry to his thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry that it is short. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting and more active. Please keep reviewing. Sorry also that it is slow starting as I want the story to work and all good things come to those who wait.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Master Black 


	4. With the Weasleys’

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make one up. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'm not going to mention everyone all the time so once every five chapters I will list all the thank yours properly, but if you ask a question I will answer in the next chapter.  
  
Now on with the story With special thanks to my Co-writer mjk306 *********************************************************************  
  
With the Weasleys'  
  
"Harry dinner time" Shouted up Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around room. His room. His OWN room. His trunk was at the bottom of his bed. His room was painted in red and gold for his house colours. He had a writing desk in the corner of the room and lots of shelves to put all of his things. Harry also had a walk in wardrobe, which was empty. Harry walked back into his room and noticed a picture of his parents and his parent's friends. He walked up to it and took it off the wall. Where the picture once was, was a cupboard, which had a lock on it.  
  
"I wonder what is in there," Harry said out loud  
  
*Why don't you ask your new family? They might know" Flame spoke to him.  
  
"Yes I think I will do that," Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry walked out of his room and down the stairs down into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as Harry walked into the kitchen Mrs Weasley ran up to Harry and gave him big hug.  
  
"Harry I just want to say. Welcome to your new family" Mrs Weasley said tearfully  
  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley."  
  
"Just call me Molly now Harry, dear" Mrs Weasley interrupted  
  
"Molly, but did you know there was a locked cupboard in my room" Harry asked  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore is coming to tell you about that at eight tonight as well as other thing you need to know about your p."  
  
"Well Harry here's you dinner" Mr Weasley interrupted, looking at his wife scornfully.  
  
"Oh yes sorry about that Harry. Would you like any more." Molly said  
  
"Oh no thank you I have enough" he said looking at his plate. It looked like a mountain.  
  
Around the table sat all of the Weasleys (except for Bill, Charlie and Percy), Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"How you doing Harry" asked Lupin  
  
"I'm fine thanks professor," replied Harry  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you its either Remus or Moony" Lupin said laughing.  
  
"Sorry I forgot" Harry answered.  
  
"But you will have to call me Professor when you get back to school" Remus whispered to Harry.  
  
"Are you really?" Harry said out loud.  
  
"Yes but don't tell any one. Also when Dumbledore gets here we will go to the study along with a few other teachers," Remus said.  
  
^I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was your Fathers' cousin, but I will make it up and don't worry. I'll teach you to mind speech. Just nod your head so that I know you heard me^ Remus said in mind speech.  
  
Harry turned to look at Remus and nodded his head and said  
  
"Don't worry I forgive you"  
  
They both turned and carried on eating their dinner.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When every one finished their dinner, they all moved into the lounge and just lounging about Ginny was reading a book, Fred and George were in one corner talking quickly. Remus was talking quietly with Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. Mrs Weasley was knitting something. Mr Weasley was looking at a new Battery he had been given at work and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard Chess.  
  
"No fair you always beat me" Complained Harry.  
  
"Well you'll just have to get better," said Ron.  
  
"Come on Harry Albus Dumbledore will be here in five minutes. We'd better go into the study," Remus said.  
  
Harry got up and mouthed to Ron that he would tell him later. *********************************************************************  
  
Harry sat down in the single chair, while Remus sat in the large sofa.  
  
Just then Albus Dumbledore came in along with Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Petunia Dursley.  
  
"What are you doing here Aunt Petunia" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I'm a witch" she replied  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did I have to do all the work in the house when you could have just done it by magic?" Harry shouted  
  
"Calm yourself Harry. I will explain it all in due time." Albus Dumbledore said.  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY. YOU KEPT ME FROM KNOWING MY DESTINY. MY OWN DESTINY! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN. YOU NEVER HAD TO CLEAN THE WHOLE OF HER HOUSE. YOU WERE NEVER LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD FOR DAYS WITHOUT FOOD. YOU WERE NEVER FORCED TO WEAR DUDLEY'S CLOTHS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry then stormed out of the room up to his bedroom.  
  
"Well we will have to do this at another time" said Albus sadly "but he must know by the time he goes back to school in a months time. Or I might take Harry, Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasley to school next week so that Harry can start learning his new powers. What do you all think?"  
  
"Well I think they all should go. I'll get Molly to see what she thinks," said Remus.  
  
"Yes I agree. When are you going to tell the others about their ancestors? For example Ron and Ginny. Harry also deserves the truth." Said Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"I will tell them all together and then they can learn their powers together"  
  
Just then Molly and Remus walked in.  
  
"Molly we are going to take the younger children back to Hogwarts next week on Friday. We are going to tell them everything. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes tell them Fred and George knew when they were in their fifth year so it won't hurt to tell them" replied Molly.  
  
"Thank you. Now we must get back to the school to prepare for their arrivals."  
  
They all said their good byes and walked out the front door and disappeared with a "POP".  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry they are getting shorter. Schools started again. I'll try to post at least twice a month.  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed again  
  
Master Black 


	5. A Shopping Trip

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Five  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make one up. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my CO-Writers, mooseaka and shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A Shopping Trip  
  
Harry stormed into his room.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I JUST DON'T BELIEVE THEM. I JUST."  
  
There was a knock at his door  
  
"Who is it" Harry said forcefully.  
  
" Its us. Ron and Ginny. Can we come in" Ron said though the door.  
  
"Yes come in then if you must" Harry said while slumping on his bed.  
  
Ron and Ginny came into his room and sat on the chairs next to the bed.  
  
"Harry, we're going to Diagonal Alley tomorrow." Ron said, " Then on Friday we're going back to Hogwarts to get some sort of extra training."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HOGWARTS. I JUST." Harry stopped abruptly. He just remembers what he could do at Hogwarts. He would finally be able to go anywhere he liked; also he got to move things about.  
  
"Ok then tell Dumbledore if he is still here that I want to talk to him," Harry continued.  
  
"Sorry mate he just left. Oh by the way Hermione will be at Hogwarts as well. Also some other select few." Ron answered.  
  
"We better go to bed now or we'll never get up tomorrow morning." Ginny said.  
  
"Good night Ron, Ginny" Harry said as they walked out of the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow mate" Ron replied  
  
"Sweet dreams Harry" Ginny said.  
  
Harry changed into his night cloths and lay down on his bed. He took his glasses off and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Harry wake up dear, we're going shopping in an hours time" Molly said softly.  
  
"Good morning Molly" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Now Harry can you wake up Ron and Ginny as I've got to start breakfast." Molly asked.  
  
"No problem Molly" Harry replied.  
  
Harry got up washed and changed and went to find Ron's room.  
  
"This is going to be interesting" Harry thought.  
  
Harry crept up to Ron's bed and quickly pulled the pillow from underneath Ron's head. Ron's head hit the bed with a "BANG" and Ron woke up abruptly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ron yelled, but before Ron had finished Harry ran out of the room laughing.  
  
Harry then crept into Ginny's room and she was fast asleep. He lent over to her and whispered  
  
"Ginny wake up"  
  
As Ginny was a light sleeper she woke up suddenly. Just as both their eyes met each other the chain around Harry's neck came undone and both of the rings flew straight onto each of their fingers.  
  
The both screamed trying to get them off.  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY?"  
  
"They were my parents' rings. Sirius put them on a chain and said if I put the chain around my neck, it would only come off when I see my true love." Harry answered.  
  
"Then why didn't it come undone last night then?" Ginny said.  
  
"Well they only came off when I looked into your eyes and only you were in the room." Harry replied.  
  
Just then Molly walked into the room.  
  
"What is going on in here? Because of your yelling you just woke up Mrs Black. What's that on your fingers?" Molly asked.  
  
"They were my parents' rings. Sirius put them on a chain and said if I put the chain around my neck, it would only come off when I see my true love" Harry said quickly.  
  
Molly just beamed.  
  
"Well look at that. The Boy-who-lived' true love is my daughter. We better keep this between the three of us and of course Dumbledore. He has to know Harry. Molly said, as Harry was about to say something. "Well let's put a concealment charm on it then." She said pulling out her wand.  
  
"Disappearo ringo" she said quietly.  
  
Both rings suddenly vanished but Harry could still feel the ring.  
  
"There we go. Now get ready we'll be leaving in half an hour." Molly continued.  
  
Harry left Ginny's room with Molly to go down stairs.  
  
"Now Harry don't worry I won't tell anyone but please don't hurt my Ginny its just that she's my only daughter."Molly said.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what her brothers are like." Harry said as he sat down and started moving pancakes to his plate.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later they were all ready. Remus was also going with them today.  
  
"Right. When we get there Harry and Ron will come with me and Ginny will go with Molly. We'll meet back at the Leaky Caldron at one o'clock for lunch." Remus said, "Now I'll go first followed by Harry, then Ron, then Ginny, then Molly"  
  
Remus stepped into the fire and shouted  
  
"Diagonal Alley"  
  
He disappeared with a pop.  
  
Harry then stepped into the fire and repeated what Remus had said.  
  
"Diagonal Alley"  
  
He disappeared from the fire and went whizzing round and round until he fell out the other end. Just then Ron appeared out of the fire and landed on top of Harry and Ginny on top of Ron.  
  
"You know Ron, you should really wait about a minute before you travel by Floo powder when someone leaves before you, you as well Ginny" Harry complained.  
  
Just then Mrs Weasley appeared with a "POP" as she had just apperated there.  
  
"Well let's go to Gringotts, to get your money." Molly said.  
  
They all walked out of the pub and Remus tapped the bricks and Diagonal Alley appeared before them.  
  
They all walked down the street to the large white building. Once they got there Remus walked up to the front desk and said  
  
"We'd like to take money out of the Weasley vault, Lupin Vault and the Potter/Black Vault"  
  
"Very well Sir" Said the Goblin "Griphook!"  
  
Another Goblin came up and took the group down to the vaults.  
  
"Remus why did you call my vault the Poter/Balck vault" Harry asked  
  
"Well Sirius left everything to you, and as you are sixteen you come into part half of your inheritance from your parents and Sirius, so now you have a special vault deep down in the bank. You have another small vault but you can't go into that one until Dumbledore said you can, then another vault with the rest of your inheritance." Remus replied.  
  
When they got to the underground track they all piled into one cart and went to the vaults and took money out of each of them.  
  
Harry was pleased to see that the Weasley's had a larger amount of gold in their vault.  
  
"Fred and George are doing quite well, so they give Mum and Dad about 15% of the profits." Ron said.  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
Once they were back in Diagonal Alley they split up.  
  
"Where do you want to go first boys?" Remus said.  
  
This was a stupid question has they both dragged him off to "Quality Quidditch" Store.  
  
"Look at that Harry, a new broom. The Lightering Bolt. Twice as fast as the Firebolt, and the recommended broom for all Seekers. But look at the price 150 Galleons." Ron said dejectedly.  
  
"Oh well. If I got the Lightering Bolt would you like my Firebolt?" Harry asked  
  
"Harry.I don't know what to say" Ron said gob smacked  
  
"Just say yes then"  
  
"Ok. Yes I will" Ron said happily.  
  
Harry went up to the counter and made his purchase.  
  
They then went off to Flourish and Blotts the book shop.  
  
"Hope you both have you book lists?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes" they coursed.  
  
They entered the bookshop.  
  
"How may I help you young sirs?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help them find the books, while you can see to the other customers." Remus said.  
  
"Why thank you sir. You're the first person ever to say that you will get the books yourself, all the others cue up and wait for me to get the books. Just for that you can have a 10% discount on all your books."  
  
"Thank you" Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Well come on then boys lets get your books."  
  
They went to the far side of the shop and Harry was surprised to see a whole shelve full of books his parents had written during their lifetime.  
  
"Remus why didn't any one tell me that my parents wrote all these books?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well you never asked. Although they were Aurors, they had plenty of time to write books as well, as your father was the head of his division, and your mum was the rank below the head, so naturally they didn't have much to do except organise all the raids, so they wrote books to help people."  
  
"I'll think I'll buy one of each book."  
  
Harry started picking up the books. There was a Varity of books ranging from charms to potions to DADA and other general books. There was one that caught Harry's eye. He picked it up. There was only one of these on the shelf. "Our Family Tree by The Potters".  
  
"Remus, why is this book here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know open it and see what it said on the inside.  
  
"If you have found this book then you must be our only child  
As the Potters only have on son your name must be  
  
HARRY JAMES RAVENCLAW HUFFLEPUFF EVANS GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN POTTER  
  
You will only see this book once you have been visited by the Hogwarts  
Four.  
And only you will be able to see  
Unless you show it to someone else to see  
So be careful to whom you show  
Or you might end up in a stew  
  
LILY AND JAMES RAVENCLAW HUFFLEPUFF EVANS GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN POTTER"  
  
"Well come on then Harry just buy it, we can look at it later." He said, "Also it will help with your History of Magic project"  
  
They finished collecting there books and went to the front desk.  
  
"We'll take these." Remus said.  
  
"Have you got everything you wanted?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Yes thanks" They replied  
  
"You have a lot of books there"  
  
"Yes. Harry here has taken a copy of all the books Lily and James wrote."Remus started.  
  
"Harry Potter. We'll seeing as they were your parents I will give you a copy of them all for free, as sadly they died before I could offer them a free sample." The shopkeeper said mournfully.  
  
"Thank you Sir. But I think I should pay for them" Harry said.  
  
"Nonsense. Lily and James's son paying to buy their own books. No I forbid it. Now I said you could have a 10% discount. So the total would be 82 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 3 Kunts. And with a 10% discount. That will be ......76 Galleons 11 sickles and 2 Kunts."  
  
Remus handed over the money.  
  
"We'll sort out how much you owe me later." Remus said as Harry started to get his money out.  
  
They left the shops with a bag each. There was a weightless spell on the bags so it felt like nothing was in them.  
  
"Now I think you better get your robes sorted. They walked into the robe shop and got fitted with new school robes. Remus also told Harry to get another set of a different sort of robe and asked Ron to do the same.  
  
"Why do we need these robes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well Ron, you will find out on Friday. Now Ron take these robes. And Harry you take these ones."  
  
He handed Ron a red and gold robe and Harry and pure white robe.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny and Hermione will have to get these robes as well as one other person." Remus carried on  
  
"Who? " Ron and Harry asked at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry you'll find out on Friday."  
  
They quickly finished their shopping and headed to the pub, as it was nearing one o'clock.  
  
They saw Mrs Weasley and Ginny sitting and waiting.  
  
They had a splendid meal.  
  
"SO how was your day?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
"Fine thanks Molly. They kept on asking questions. I just have to go with them to get a "you know what" he finished in a whisper.  
  
"Good I haven't got that either. We can go together." Molly said.  
  
They finished their meals and headed back into the alley.  
  
"We have one last place to go" Molly said.  
  
They headed to the wand shop.  
  
"Why are we going in there Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You have something to get. All three of you." She replied.  
  
"Why we already have a wand," Ron questioned.  
  
"Just wait and see. " She finished.  
  
They entered the shop and the bell rang.  
  
Mr. Ollvanders came out of the back room.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore told me you three would be here soon. SO who's going first?" He said.  
  
As Ginny was the youngest and the only girl Harry and Ron said that she should go first.  
  
Mr Olivanders took her to the back room. She was in there for five minutes and came out again with a smile on her face. When Ron and Harry asked what happened Ginny said  
  
"Just wait and see.  
  
Ron couldn't wait and ran into the back room before Harry could and "Wand Maker"  
  
Ron returned about ten minutes later.  
  
"That was amazing" Ron said as he walked out.  
  
"How was it Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well you know I can't tell you that seeing Harry is here." He replied.  
  
Harry could take it any more and walked into the back room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. Can I have your wand please?" Mr Olivanders asked.  
  
Harry gave his wand to him.  
  
"Now stick out you wand hand again Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry did this also.  
  
"Ok Dumbledore tells me you are going to be very powerful and of you heritage just like he told me about the Weasley's. So I'll ask you if you can pick up that staff in the corner that has a diamond in the centre, and the ruby, sapphire, emerald and the diamond around it."  
  
Harry picked up the staff and a large white glow engulfed him.  
  
Mr. Olivanlders cheered with glee.  
  
"Well Harry you are the most powerful person on the earth. Only you have been able to pick up that staff and have a white glow surround them. Not even Dumbledore who is the heir of Merlin could pick it up. Your friends are also very powerful. One is just a bit more powerful, and the other just under the power of Dumbledore. This other staff must be for Miss Granger who has the same power as Mr. Weasley. Your staff will be sent to Hogwarts to Dumbledore. Don't worry, Dumbledore is paying for these." Mr. Olivanders said and walked out of the room before Harry could say a thing.  
  
Harry walked out in shock. He didn't know what to say. He walked back to the pub in silence with the Weasley's and Remus. Then they flooed back to the Black House.  
  
Harry put all his things in his room and sat in silence for the rest of the day.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
If anyone has any ideas who the other person could be please review to tell me who you would think would be the best person.  
  
Thanks  
  
Master Black 


End file.
